


Jumping Ship

by Starflower



Category: Take That
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflower/pseuds/Starflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened on 24th September 2014?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course only a story. I have no idea what really did or didn't happen on that day!

"Bastard!" Howard cursed to himself. He'd actually done it!

He wasn't sure how he felt right now. Jason had finally decided to leave the band and they were all a bit shell-shocked. Not because they were really all that surprised - the signs had been there for a some time - but it was still a shock to hear him confirm it. Secretly Howard had thought that Jay would eventually be won round by their enthusiasm and his sense of team spirit.

Jason had been very evasive for a while and had barely been in contact with any of them for weeks. They'd emailed and texted him regular updates of how the album was progressing but to little response. In the end they decided to ask him to a BBM (big band meeting) something they knew he wouldn't avoid.

"Hey!" Jason breezed into the conference room of their managements offices, looking tanned and healthier than they'd seen him in months.

"Hi!" Howard and Mark replied simultaneously and walked over to hug their returning band-mate. Gary hung back, watching closely, trying to suss out Jay's body language, but it gave nothing away. Jason noticed Gary's wariness and quickly went over to him and gave him a big hug, without saying another word, seeming to understand Gary's worries.

They then all stood slightly awkwardly, knowing this was a big moment for them all. The tension was broken by their PA, Sarah, hurrying in with an armful of paperwork, followed by their manager, Jonathan, looking very serious.

They all took their seats around the large conference table and Sarah distributed legal documents and several sheets of plain paper, which she'd been carrying. Jonathan took a sip of water from the glass in front of him and cleared his throat to speak.

"Well, we all know why we are here" He looked over at Jason.  
Jason stared back unblinking. Howard was opposite Jay and looked at him intensely, wondering what he would say.  
"Yes, and I have made my decision" Jason spoke softly but with a decisive tone to his voice.  
Everyone held their breath. Gary felt his heart beating quicker with the tension in the air and chewed the inside of his cheek. Mark felt anxious and bit his lip. Howard looked down at his hands. If he didn't look at Jay, then maybe this was all a dream and he'd wake up soon.

"And?" Jonathan asked, hoping against hope it would be a positive answer.

Jason looked at them all one by one and then paused.

He sat there for some moments before he said, "I've decided to leave the band"

His answer hung in the air. Everyone just sat and stared at him for several seconds.

"Really?" Gary was the first to recover his voice.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes" Jason replied, "Absolutely."

"I understand why Jay" Mark said sadly.

"I don't!" Howard huffed and stood up, roughly pushing his chair back and stalking out of the room.

They all watched in surprise as the normally placid Howard left the room.

"I'll go after him" offered Sarah, making for the door.

"No, I'll go" Jason said and quickly got up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason caught up with Howard at the end of the corridor, where he was waiting for the lift. Howard stared up at the indicator display, watching the numbers change. Jason sighed heavily but remained silent. The lift arrived and the doors slid open. Howard marched straight in and pressed the up button. Jason had to step forward quickly to get in the lift before the doors shut. Howard remained silent and stared at the wall.

Jason quietly said, "Dougie?"

Howard continued to ignore Jason and studied the carpet on the floor of the lift. The lift shuddered gently as it arrived at the top floor. The doors opened directly onto the roof terrace. Howard strolled out and walked over to one of the tables and slumped down into the armchair next to it. Jason followed him closely and sat in the other armchair on the opposite side of the table.

The two men studied each other. Hurt and anger still evident on Howard's face. Jason was at a loss at what to say to his closest friend in the band - in his life really. They shared so much together over the years, in and out of the band, no-one could or would understand what it was like being a part of it all - other than each other.

He had thought Howard knew that he'd had enough of the madness and the relentless schedule when they were working.  
He loved touring and being on stage but nowadays hated the attention away from that. He just wanted to be anonymous and be left alone by fans when not working. The others had always been more at ease with the constant attention from the fans.

"Well, thanks for nothing!" Howard pulled Jason out of his thoughts. "What? I never said I would definitely be back!" Jason replied, feeling defensive.

"You're always reluctant in the beginning Jay. Remember before the Ultimate tour? You even phoned Bob for his opinion. I just never thought you'd go through with it! After all that happened with Rob. Now, you do this! Only weeks before the bloody album is to be released too! It's not on mate!" Howard shook his head and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and stood up. He walked over to the terrace wall while lighting up. He puffed angrily on the cigarette as he looked at the view across west London.

Jason stood and walked over to his friend. He stood next to him saying nothing, looking out over the city. For Howard to say so much and in so much anger (or was it anguish?) He must be upset, thought Jason. But he couldn't see a way to make it right, not without going against his inner feelings, his gut instinct, which had been screaming at him for months to just stop and get off the merry-go-round. He'd spent the last few years trying to enjoy his time off but at the same time realising he was dreading going back to work - to the scrutiny, to the hectic timetable, the endless banal interviews. He had been in turmoil about what to do. Did he let the band and the fans down? Or let himself down? It started to effect his health: he lost weight; he started drinking more than usual; he became paranoid about having his picture taken. - He just needed peace! - No, the only solution was to leave.

"I'm sorry" Jason softly said, putting his arm round Howard's shoulder.  
After a minute or two Howard stubbed out his cigarette and put his arm round Jason and they stood like that for some time just watching the traffic in the distance on the West Way.

Howard turned and looked at Jason and said sadly, "It won't be the same... without you... I will miss you. You do know that?"

Jason felt a lump in his throat, "Course"  
Jason looked back at Howard, seeing his eyes were shining just a little too brightly.

"You'll be alright!" Jason tried to cheer his friend up. He hated seeing him so distressed, specially when he had caused it.

"Maybe. That's if the fans want us as a three!" Howard glumly replied.

"You'll be fine!" Jason squeezed Howard's shoulder.

"They'll soon forget about me!" Jason replied a bit too cheerfully.

"Of course they won't!" Howard said fiercely and protectively. He hugged Jason a bit tighter to show his support.

"Umm, we'll see" Jason replied.

"I'm gonna miss you" Howard looked sad again, his eyes glistening.

Jason blinked hard, watching Howard struggle with his emotions. Jason turned and hugged Howard tight. His own tears sliding unseen, down his face. Howard's eyes brimmed with tears as he hugged Jason back.

This really was goodbye.


End file.
